Plasm Wraith
The Plasm Wraith is the main antagonist and final boss of Pikmin 3. While scientific information about it is unknown, it can be presumed that it is a relative of another creature from PNF-404, the Waterwraith. It resides in the Formidable Oak where it obsesses over Olimar, which it holds captive. The Plasm Wraith has a wide array of abilities which include flight and various elemental powers (fire, water, electricity, and a crystal). Also, all of the other creatures that inhabit Formidable Oak (with the exception of a Nectarous Dandlefly) are illusions created by the Plasm Wraith. After it is defeated, it is revealed to be still alive, growing in anger from the top of its mound as the Koppaites and Olimar leave PNF-404. Appearance The Plasm Wraith is a bipedal being made entirely out of a golden cellular protoplasmic mass, with short arms in its head, and in its face, it only has a hole that is its mouth. It is small at first, but when the Koppaites and the Pikmin enter the maze to go to the S.S. Drake, it becomes a transparent substance called the "Mysterious Life Form", when swallowing Captain Olimar in this form (and in the previous one) it becomes a golden orb, and in the end during the final battle, it becomes giant, and small when the parts of its body are removed. Biography and Battle Strategy Phase 1: Mysterious Life Form When first spotted atop the oak, the Plasm Wraith transforms into the Mysterious Life Form, and envelopes Olimar in order to protect him, but is defeated with Pikmin attacks. With no other way to go, the group issues the Pikmin to carry Olimar through the oak itself. For reasons not currently explained, the Pikmin are unable to find the path they must take, and instead, it is decided that they follow after Brittany. As soon as they enter, the Mysterious Life Form drops from the cave ceiling and begins chasing the player down the chasm. The player must stay ahead of it while overcoming the various obstacles present within the oak in order to safely escape. The Plasm Wraith is liquefied in this phase, making it immune from damage. It chases after Brittany as she has Pikmin carry Olimar, leaving Alph and Charlie to find their way around the underground maze of the Formidable Oak. Pikmin are unable to damage it while it is liquefied, they just get stuck inside it, only able to free themselves once a Captain whistles continuously on them. Any enemy that comes into contact with the Mysterious Life Form is absorbed and killed instantly. If the Mysterious Life Form is able to obtain Olimar, it becomes solid and dashes for the entrance of the maze, with the day ending instantly if it manages to reach the beginning of the cave. Stop the Plasm Wraith by dealing enough damage to the Life Form, stunning it for a short time. The point of the confrontation with the Mysterious Life Form is not to destroy it, but to escape from it. There are a few notes that you should consider: *The Mysterious Life Form is invincible, unless it has Olimar, so focus on always moving forward. *There are multiple paths you can take, so take whichever is easier to overcome. *Every enemy in the chasm is an illusion created by the Plasm Wraith; when killed, they disintegrate into plasm. If these creatures are not killed, the Mysterious Life Form will envelop and digest them in its body when it reaches them. *The Mysterious Life Form and the Pikmin carrying Olimar will always follow Brittany; this can be utilized to buy time. If Brittany is down, they will follow Charlie, then Alph. *Many of the paths in the chasm are loops, so while Alph and Charlie are figuring out the puzzle, Brittany can go around in circles to distract the Mysterious Life Form. *If Pikmin are enveloped by the Mysterious Life Form, they can be freed by continuously whistling at them. However, if the creature recaptures Olimar while any Pikmin are inside it, they will all instantly die. *If the beast manages to recapture Olimar, it will stop following Brittany and try to leave the cave via the hole found at the beginning of the level. When being attacked, it will occasionally release an Elemental Plasm. After having sustained enough damage, the Mysterious Life Form will drop Olimar and will remain immobilized until its health gauge refills, allowing the crew an opportunity to escape. *The Mysterious Life Form can take shortcuts through some walls. This is most noticeable with the wall between the room with the bridge fragments and Arachnode, and the room with the Red Bulborb. *If it cannot get to Olimar (for instance, if he is on a pond), it will chase after the closest leader instead. *If it is really close, call the Pikmin carrying Olimar and let it get him. When it does, attack it, and as soon as it breaks, take advantage of it standing still and run away. Once the Pikmin carrying Olimar exit the cave, you will appear in an arena outside. The Mysterious Life Form eventually reaches the exit as well, and upon doing so, will revert to its original humanoid shape and inhale all of its scattered plasm, growing to an immense size. It will then inhale and secure Olimar inside its body, and the final battle begins. Phase 2: Plasm Wraith Upon ambushing the captains and the Pikmin at the bottom of the Formidable Oak and absorbing Olimar, the Plasm Wraith gains a physical body and the final battle begins. The Plasm Wraith attacks by creating needles from its arms and skewering Pikmin on them, before consuming them through its mouth (the hole on its face). Rock Pikmin are the only Pikmin type immune to skewering, making them the best choice while fighting the Plasm Wraith. After enough damage is dealt, the Plasm Wraith shakes off the Pikmin, as well as pieces of its body. The Plasm Wraith absorbs the pieces that it lost after a specific time, regaining health, but destroying the pieces will prevent it from absorbing them. After enough health is torn from its health bar, the Plasm Wraith will then eject an elemental power made of pieces, which can only be destroyed by a certain Pikmin type: a fire pit (Red Pikmin), an electrical barrier (Yellow Pikmin), a giant water bubble (Blue Pikmin), or a crystal cube (Rock Pikmin). The Plasm Wraith may also take flight and aim at the Pikmin on the ground, but can be slammed down by enough Winged Pikmin. After its health bar is fully drained, the Plasm Wraith will spit Olimar out before retreating back into the Formidable Oak. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series The Plasm Wraith appears as a trophy in Smash Bros. for Wii U, which can be used during Smash Tour as an item that heals the user whenever they block an attack while shielded. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the Plasm Wraith appears as a primary neutral type spirit. It is only obtainable by summoning it using the cores of Hakkun, Eddy, and any two neutral type spirits. While powerful, its ability decreases running speed. Trivia *The Plasm Wraith is one of the two Pikmin final bosses to survive, the other being the Leech Hydroe. *Yellow Pikmin are the only Pikmin type required to complete the Mysterious Life-Form phase. *The Plasm Wraith is one of the two enemies and second final boss to use all main elemental hazards, after the Titan Dweevil. *The Plasm Wraith's footsteps and roar can be heard at the end of the "At the Oak" secret file video, implying that it was soon after Olimar arrived at the Formidable Oak when it captured him. *If the player hits the Mysterious Life form with the iron ball found in the cave, it will be stunned for a brief period of time. *The Mysterious Life Form completely passes through Candypop Buds as if they did not exist. *While the Mysterious Life Form is reviving, a lullaby-like music can be heard coming from it. Navigation Category:Kidnapper Category:Obsessed Category:Greedy Category:Aliens Category:Game Bosses Category:Genderless Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mute Category:Protective Category:Wrathful Category:Enigmatic Category:Immortals Category:Evil Creator